Spilled Wine
by Amarth
Summary: A prolouge, soon to be an ErestorxGlorfindel fic. Obviously slash. Prolouge shows what happens when description goes wrong.
1. Default Chapter

AN- Random RP post of mine (modified) that was the perfect example of when description goes wrong, and thus posted. I dunno... Maybe I'll make it into a prolouge or something, but for now it's just an attempt at getting more content here. Sorry about the typos, I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. Let the rambling begin!3  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of Tolkeins characters, too expensive. For some reason I was cut out of the will....  
  
Arien lay hidden, her fingertips of golden fervor cloaked still by the velvet gloves of night. The stars, as so many flames burning, shone from within the vast darkness of the sky. This Erestor observed not from his position upon his great bed, sitting swathed in sheets of the finest silk and satin. They were but a luxury, for he felt no the cool wind the filtered through his open blacony, or the bitter chill of the autumn night. He sat curled against his pillows, hair laying unbound about him as rivlets of ebony ink amongst claret satin, wonderfully glossy and full. Held between his long, delicate hands was a silver goblet, filled with a warm, spiced wine which he only sparingly sipped. His eyes of molten sapphire, lovely and yet clouded with thought, were trained upon the dance of the flames in the heart across from his great bed. He wore only a nightshirt of soft cotton, the fabric soft against his creamy allabaster skin. Obviously, he was lost in thought.  
  
Erestor contemplated much, his decisions of the day prior and the effect which they mgiht have upon him from this point on... Analyzing his choices as he did, he still could not motivate himself to regret them. Curufin he could not help but trust, though Feanor struck something cold in his long forgotten heart. The quest he heard was departing soon, he knew not when, and cared little... He sat in waiting of whatever message either of the sides sent him.   
  
A weary sigh filled the lonely silence of the night, and Erestor shifted lightly atop his bed. Locks of beautiful ebony hair fell across his fair face, their jet black color a striking contrast to his smooth skin and full red lips. He could not concentrate properly, his head was filled with memories. Slowly he sipped from the goblet in his hands, savoring the warmth and swetness of the liquid within it. He looked sweet, even soft, alone in his bed, which was far too large, and as always, far too empty. The firelight danced across his delicate features, setting alive his brilliant eyes. The quiet of the night was heavy and opressive, and sitting alone he longed to break it...  
  
Unable to bear the stillness any longer, Erestor pushed aside the coverlet of his great bed and set delicate feet upont he cold stone of his floor. Against the white marble the thin fabric of his sleeping gown pooled, the material, as a whisper of mist, framing beautifully his long, supple legs and slender waist. His fingers found the deep indigo velvet of his warm mantle, darwing it loosely over his narrow shoulders to protect him from the frigid wind. He tossed his head lightly, causing his wonderfully thick ebony mane to fall down his back in a most beautiful gleam of silken strands. With an ethreal grace he passed through the arched door to his balcony and stood there silent for several minutes. The touch of the wind was soft as it played with his hair, tossing a few glossy tendrils in front of his face, which bore an expression of serenity. His glorious features were soft and contemplative, startlingly beautiful as the moonlight trickled over them.  
  
Silently and smoothly Erestor approached the railing. His dazzling eyes were soft upon the woods of Lorien, arrayed so wonderfully in the night. The great Mallorn trees were as towers of pearl and silver in the way that they shone against the darkness and he could not help but be moved by the sight. The architecture of Lorien, with all of it's lovely complexities and soft blue light were entrancing, so that he found himself unable to look away. Somewhere off in the distance came a minstrel's voice in slow lament, some other tired soul whom could find no comfort in the realms of sleep... Perhaps more beautiful then all this Erestor stood, a most glorious and forlorn elf, whose sad eyes and radiant apperance had drawn many to him, only to be pushed away. He was as the stars that shone above, awe-strikingly beautiful and coldly mysterious, never wavering...  
  
With a weary sigh Erestor turned his face to the heavens, cobalt eyes sliding shut, hidden behind twin forests of dark lashes. The hair fell back from his face, tumbling sweetly down his back, revealing full lips the color and texture of the finest rose that were parted with another still-born sigh. Long fingers curled about the stone railing as if clutching some weight. In his head thoughts mulled about about, agonizingly slow and muddled. He had made a promise, a lengthy one, and born in his heart was great apprehension. Why did he not regret it when he knew so much risk was there? With a little huff of frustration Erestor opened his eyes and perched himself lightly atop the railing to look blankly over Lorien once again...  
  
AN2- I warned you, heh... 


	2. Chapter 1

AN- Obvisouly do not read if you are not fond of slash. This is all I really have right now, it isn't a lot but I figured I should post it. The lone reviewer epxressed the concern of Lorien being the setting in the prolouge. Don't worry, I'm not a movie-only person. ^^ The story is going to further develope in Lothlorien, the prolouge is actually a later slice of the story.   
  
PAIRINGS- Glorfindel/Erestor, Elladan/Elrohir(implied), Elrond/Celebrian, Rumil/Arwen  
  
It was early morning, Arien's generous rays draping the valley of Imladris in a cloak of honeyed golden light. The tress shone as spires of pearl and silver in the warm light, the waterfalls sparkling blue. All of this Erestor observed with a fond eye as he stood atop the balcony of his private chambers, enjoying the pleasant breeze as it ruffled his unbound hair. The raven locks fell smooth and full to his slender waist, black as night and shinning as if dusted with the pristine powder of diamonds. Beautiful was a word that fell short in description of Elrond's chief advisor. With skin flawless as fresh cream, eyes of frosted sapphire, and ruby lips that hid a clever tongue, Erestor was likely the most gorgeous elf in all of Imladris, nay, in all of Arda!  
  
"You, Glorfindel, are pathetic."  
  
This was the phrase that Glorfindel had to repeat to himself in a low grumble in order to stop his masochistic fawning, for as Erestor admired the morning, Glorfindel admired Erestor. Their balconies faced one another high in Imladris' complex architecture and it was a daily thing for the two elves to speak across the gap of air that separated the secure stone of their balconies. In the early mornings or late evenings, Erestor perhaps brushing the braids from his hair and Glorfindel sipping his wine or other chosen alcohol, the two would discuss the day's events, or speak of memories or tales, or most often nothing at all. Sometimes they would simply sit and enjoy one another's company, close save for the chasm looming between their balconies.  
  
Long the elves of Imladris had watched Elrond's chief advisor and seneschal become closer, and long had many known of the love that ran between them. It seemed only the two handsome creatures themselves were unaware of the other's affection.   
  
For Erestor knew that he loved his golden-haired friend, but thought his love to be hopeless and without account. After all, Glorfindel was one of the most liked and lovely elves in all of Rivendell, why would he settle for the cold, aloof shadow of the valley's lord? His own beauty was a complete mystery to Erestor; he noticed not the lusty eyes that followed him or the admirers that came to the library simply to watch him go about his work. An angel, humans called him, for he was just as porcelain fair as those mythical beings.  
  
Glorfindel, however, was ten fold aware of the Advisor's rare beauty, for it had been the first thing that had drawn him to the other elf. Being a dashingly handsome thing himself, of golden hair and strong body with eyes of sky blue, he had thought them a smart match. And a smart match he still thought them, in every aspect of body, mind, and soul. If only Erestor were not so distant…  
  
"I see you are attentive as always this morning, eh Glorfindel?" Came Erestor's voice, breaking the crisp quiet of the dawn. The raven-haired elf had noticed Glorfindel's starring off into nothingness and decided it best to distract his friend from thoughts that, by the look upon his handsome face, were most troubling.  
  
There was a snort from the Balrog slayer in response. "As always…" Glorfindel sighed and leant forward against the railing of his balcony. Sky blue met deep azure as their gazes locked, both entranced and both boldly unwilling to look away. "Have you finished organizing the envoy to Lothlorien?"  
  
Erestor nodded, beginning to resurrect the tight braids that held his hair back during the day. "Of course, I have written to Haldir to ensure escort to Caras Galadhon from the borders just last night."  
  
There was no enthusiasm in the advisor's tone, for dealings with Lorien's lurid marchwarden had been tedious at best. Haldir's lecherous and spontaneous nature was the exact opposite of Erestor's own silent withdrawal, and when the two were forced to cooperate there was always a clashing of intentions.  
  
Glorfindel smirked, sensing the aggravation in his friend's tone and the minute tightness to his posture. It was often said that Glorfindel was the only elf alive that could decipher the beautiful Erestor's moods, though many often tried. The dark-haired elf was as stoic as stone and aloof despite any advance, one of his finest diplomatic traits.  
  
"I'll bet that was fun, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, remarkably so. I always enjoy Haldir's wanton words and devious attentions being pointed to my unfortunate person. He needs a mate." Erestor scoffed, flicking a finished braid over his shoulder. He flashed one of his softly radiant little smiles that were rare as flowers amongst dessert sands and disappeared within his chambers.  
  
The fair-haired Noldor watched the sway of slender hips with a twitch of his narrow brows. "I will see you at the noon meal, that is if you manage to drag yourself from that warg's den of a study long enough to eat."  
  
His tone was teasing, for annoying the dark haired beauty was something Glorfindel greatly enjoyed. He was so lovely when angered, after all.  
  
"Why Glorfindel," The mocking honey sweetness of Erestor's tone sent the alarms off in Glorfindel's head. "We've a staff meeting in naught but five minutes. I shall see you there, or have you forgotten?"  
  
Glorfindel cursed and looked down at his considerably less than presentable person, realizing that he was going to end up running in late for yet another early morning council meeting. He never remembered the damn things…  
  
Swearing fluently in any language he knew, the golden haired elf disappeared into the dark solace of his chambers to scramble for a robe and a brush whilst Erestor finished his hair and departed his own chambers with his usual prepared eloquence.  
  
A smart match indeed. 


End file.
